


Впереди нас ждёт лишь тьма

by Itinessity



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itinessity/pseuds/Itinessity
Summary: Сборник драбблов,  пейринг в начале указан
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu/Tyki Mikk, Nea D. Campbell/Allen Walker, Nea D. Campbell/Cross Marian, Nea D. Campbell/Kanda Yuu, Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тики/Аллен\Канда

Боль на самом деле никогда не уходит.  
Стоит закрыть глаза, притвориться, что её нет - и она тотчас возвращается. Ярче, чем прежде.  
У боли волосы цвета пепла прокуренных в ничто сигарет.  
У боли глаза, в которых нет страха.  
Тики цепляется за неё, повторяя про себя: "Меня зовут Тики Микк, и меня убил этот "малыш".  
Тики до ироничного обидно, что это был именно он.  
Хотя он понимает справедливость.  
Он убил в Аллене Уолкере человека, заставив Чистую Силу стать его сердцем.  
Аллен убил в нем человека тоже, хотя Тики до последнего надеялся, что хотя бы у одного из них получится.  
И Аллен же вытащил его обратно.  
Воспоминание о снежно-белом Дьяволе зацепили и вытащили его наружу, окончательно поглощенного сущностью Удовольствия.  
Он своими руками заставил мальчишку переродиться.  
Аллен отплатил ему тем же.  
И долг искуплен сполна.  
Но выкинуть боль не выходит.  
Кажется, когда Аллен втыкал меч ему в сердце, он зацепил ещё что-то.  
Тики не был так жесток. Он всего лишь убил.  
Руки до судороги желают погрузиться в чужую грудь вновь.  
Той же рукой...  
Он длинно лижет свою ладонь, надеясь на фантомный вкус крови.  
Крови нет.  
Тики выходит в город. Он даже не знает, какой конкретно - просто толкает первую попавшуюся дверь в Ковчеге.  
Он идёт в бар, и на самом деле, в этом даже нет смысла. Он почти не чувствует опьянения теперь. Тяги к сигаретам.  
И тем не менее, он ощущает себя чуть более живым.  
Он сидит в баре за стойкой, когда вдруг по позвоночнику продирает - Чистая Сила.  
Но не та.  
Впрочем, убивать он всегда готов.  
Чистая Сила находится быстро - темноволосый экзорцист, японец... Тики не помнит имя, но с ним было весело танцевать. Шустрый мальчик.  
Мальчик пьёт - значит, уже не такой и мальчик, раз наливают. Тики ухмыляется и посылает "напиток от друга".  
Экзорцист смотрит на него тяжело - на напиток, не на Тики. И выпивает крепкое пойло залпом.  
Через заднюю дверь они выходят с небольшим промежутком.  
Тики достаёт сигареты.  
\- Не куришь?  
\- Что Ною тут нужно? - спрашивают они одновременно. Тики усмехается, удерживает сигарету губами и закуривает.  
\- Пытаюсь бессмысленно надраться, - отвечает он.  
\- Не курю, - бросает экзорцист. Он активирует свой меч.  
\- Потанцую с тобой вместо малыша, - Тики скалится. На его руке загорается Тёмная Материя.  
\- Ищешь шпенделя тоже? - они на крышах, когда японец спрашивает это. Они сражаются достаточно интенсивно, но на подколы японец не отвечает. Это немного бесит. В конце концов, он хочет поразвлекаться, а не просто убить. Он чувствует себя восхитительно хорошо.  
Взгляд японца бесит.  
\- Какое тебе до этого дела? - смеётся Тики, атакуя. Ему не нравится спокойствие в чужих глазах. Там даже нет азарта боя. Разве что совсем немного.  
Кажется, эти глаза тоже сконцентрированы на малыше.  
Тики ухмыляется.  
У него много новых трюков в запасе.  
Он вжимает экзорциста в стену. Призрачные лозы - так он называет их про себя, воспринимаются они скорее как продолжения рук, на которых и остаются татуировкой , - вталкивают его сильнее в камень. Тики душит рукой и ухмыляется.  
Но меч, конечно же, справляется с этим.  
Еще раунд. Танцевать с этим экзорцистом приятно, горячит кровь.  
Крови должно быть много.  
Тики так раздражает, что теперь Чистую Силу просто так не отделить.  
Он скалится.  
\- Его жизнь принадлежит мне, - внезапно выдаёт японец. Тики откровенно смеётся, а после атакует всерьёз. Пространство вокруг японца сжимается до самого Тики и пустоты.  
Он хватает его за горло.  
\- Она никогда не принадлежала тебе, - мурлычет Ной внутри Тики, и он абсолютно с ним согласен.  
С чем он не согласен - так с порывом.  
Но он не останавливается, когда вгрызается в рот экзорциста, практически выбивая из него последний кислород. Он не хочет трогать его сердце.  
Он просто кусает его, целует - неважно. Пьёт ругань из его рта, слова о том, что Аллен принадлежит кому-то ещё.  
Японец использует свой чёртов меч. Крепкий попался.

Тики слизывает кровь со своих губ.  
Японец жадно дышит.  
\- Если ты хотел меня склеить, повелитель мух, меньше бы болтал о шпенделе, - японец выставляет меч перед собой.  
Тики хохочет.  
\- Приму к сведению, - Тики разводит руки в стороны, вызывая сотни и сотни Тизов.  
Он уходит, провалившись сквозь крышу и даже не смотрит, как японец нашинкует бабочек.  
В следующий раз Тики садится пить с ним сам.  
Правда, говорят они все равно об Аллене.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Неа/Аллен\Канда

Неа - тень в его снах, кошмарное отражение в любой поверхности.  
Когда Аллен забывается сном, он слышит его голос, нашептывающий на ухо.  
Сны Аллена - то, чего он не помнит.  
Неа помнит всё.  
Они встречаются у озера. Ной сидит на резном троне и усмехается. Аллен бежит.  
Неа нужно только встать - и он догонит его в два шага.  
Аллен не вспомнит этого на утро, но Неа вжимает его в ледяной мертвый ствол дерева и шепчет на ухо, что боль кончится.  
Аллен вцепляется ему в плечо рукой и твердит: я не сдамся, нет, уходи.  
Он лжет. Неа видит ложь насквозь и кладёт ладонь на чужую макушку.  
Аллен дрожит.  
Просыпается он измотанным и чувствует, как тянет под сердцем.  
Когда Канда не отпускает его и они вываливается на том месте, где появился Аллен, сердце тянет только сильнее.  
Аллену кажется, что это не его история.  
Канда бьёт его по лицу, почувствовав тень Ноя. Он не извиняется, но озирается нервно. Аллен говорит, что все в порядке.  
Всё не в порядке.  
Золотой смех Неа слышен в тишине.  
Канда оборачивается на зеркало в одинокой таверне, где они рискнули остановиться на ночь.  
Он не видит отражения Аллена.  
Аллен тянет губы в ехидной ухмылке за его спиной.  
Тень Ноя исчезает в удар сердца.  
Канда делает вид, что ничего не заметил.  
Аллен механически заваривает чай с бергамотом и смотрит на чашку как на ядовитое растение. Такой пьёт Неа - но откуда он это знает... Он знает слишком много.  
И не знает ничего.  
Канда прячет стигматы за рукавами.  
Ной ловит его за запястье и шепчет в губы "тебе нужно бояться".  
Аллен вырывается из иллюзорного плена и смотрит на чужую Чистую Силу, а потом - на свою. Он не понимает этой жестокой иронии.  
На закате у Неа получается активировать Коронованного Клоуна.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Неа/Канда

"Горячая вода, - думает Канда, - единственная причина возвращаться в штаб чаще".  
Он проходит в душевую, отмечает, что в одной из кабинок шумит вода. Он занимает противоположную по другой стороне. Он знает, кто там, и быть соседями - противно.  
Даже нет. Тревожно.  
Лучше держать рядом.  
Опасность - говорят инстинкты.  
Канда распускает волосы и становится под струи.  
Недомерок...  
Даже в мыслях Канда не называет имя. Имя не вяжется.  
И все же...  
Он был другим человеком.  
Проткнутый собственным мечом, с Акумой перед ним, который неожиданно остановился. Он был другим человеком. Всего мгновение.  
Это ни с чем не перепутать, даже если убрать с лица этого клоуна идиотскую улыбку. Даже если врезать, даже если выбесить - что угодно с ним сделай, такое не получится.  
Он смотрел так, словно в это мгновение может уничтожить мир.  
Канда чувствует угрозу спиной и резко оборачивается. Шумит вода. Недомерок стоит спиной, откинув голову назад.  
Его волосы мокрые, и кажется, что они вьются.  
Канда сжимает кулак. Врезать не хочется, но опасность бьёт по нервам словно ток.  
Недомерок открывает глаза и косится на него.  
Нет.  
Кто-то другой.  
Этот кто-то снова закрывает глаза, встряхивает головой и опирается на кафельную стену одной рукой.  
Канда смотрит. Тело - одно, но ощущение, что он видит его впервые.  
Ощущение пропадает мгновенно, также как и появилось.  
Недомерок встряхивается.  
Канда почему-то понимает, что он видел. Кого он видел. Перемена - разительна.  
Но он молчит.  
Ордену не нужно знать об этом дерьме.  
Сами разберутся, Канда не станет с ними говорить.  
Недомерок выключает воду и уходит. Канда ловит его взгляд и убеждает себя, что видел серый цвет. Старый, привычный, раздражающий.  
Никакого золота.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Неа/Кросс

\- Не боишься, Ной? - ехидно тянет Мариан, наставляя Приговор на Неа. Прямо в лоб, на центральный стигмат. Даже если он захочет промазать - Чистая Сила не выполнит этот приказ. Она чует зло.  
Неа - кто угодно, только не зло. Но это "Ной" так удобно катать на языке.  
Неа -" Ной" - делает шаг вперёд. Теперь Приговор и впрямь упирается ему в лоб. Расстояния нет - лишь рука Мариана. Она не дрожит, хотя должна бы.  
Ной - не Бог, лишь Апостол. Избранный.  
"Ты - не Бог" - повторяет Мариан про себя.  
\- А должен? - Неа улыбается. У него широкая улыбка, которая напоминает лёгкое летнее солнце. Но глаза - ледяные.  
Неа поднимает руку и обхватывает запястье Мариана.  
Он ниже его, выглядит куда более хрупким. Молодым.  
Кроссу приходится подчиниться, иначе он останется без руки.  
Приговор смотрит в небо.  
Выстрелить хочется нестерпимо.  
\- Это будет считаться богохульством? - интересуется Неа, поднимая глаза вверх.  
Мариан смотрит прямо на него.  
Богохульством считается оскорбление бога. Своего бога он называет кретином, идиотом, Ноем... И никогда - Богом.  
Но не требуется называть то, что итак им является. Неа оказывается так близко...  
\- Я пока не выстрелил, - Мариан усмехается и второй рукой хватает Ноя за горло. Он чувствует тепло. Неа - потрясающе живой.  
Неа смеётся, он чувствует это ладонью.  
\- Зачем стрелять в бога, если можно - в его творение? - Неа отпускает руку Мариана. Пистолет тянет к земле. Кросс опускает его. Неа словно не чувствует хватки на горле.  
Мариан скалится.  
\- Твои грехи точно никому не под силу не отпустить, так что только уничтожить.  
Неа смеётся ещё громче.  
\- Ты уж постарайся, Мариан.  
Кросс усмехается криво и притягивает Ноя к себе, неловко обнимая.  
\- Принято. Давно не виделись, Неа.  
Неа треплет его по волосам как любимую собаку.  
\- Мне нужно будет твоя помощь, Мариан. Пора изменить мир, - шепчет он на ухо. А Кросс просто чувствует тепло. Живой.  
Они оба ещё живы.


End file.
